


Due Date

by exolunaticshipper



Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO very slightly, CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020, M/M, Mpreg, Pups, for mochi- Merry Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Baekhyun has Chanyeol to help him through his pregnancy. He thinks he may need Chanyeol's help after too.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Due Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochitiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitiger/gifts).



> Dearest Mochi,
> 
> Merry Christsmas love, hope you enjoy this little fic as a gift, inspired by the word 'pups' ;)
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> Gegi x

Baekhyun waddled to the couch, plopping himself down against the soft material, and hoping to take away from the ache in his back.

His husband Chanyeol was due to back from work soon, which meant he would get a nice warm bath, a back massage and if Chanyeol didn’t fall asleep on his again, maybe even a footrub.

As if on queue, the door to their apartment flung open;

“Sorry I’m late sweetheart, how are you feeling – is everything okay? I was stuck in that last meeting for hours and I was so worried.” He cuddled the smaller against his chest before bowing down towards his swollen stomach and pressing a tender kiss against it;

“Hello my little pups, how are you doing- daddy is so excited to meet you and see your beautiful faces.”

“Would daddy mind running me one of his amazing bubble baths before my back falls apart?” Baekhyun grinned up at him, sheepishly.

The taller didn’t blink twice, hoisting him into his arms as he carried him to the bathroom and set him on the edge, gently playing with his fingers as he warmed up the water and added in the bubbles.

He helped Baekhyun out of his clothes and step into the warm water, sitting on the floor next to him and kissing his palm softly.

“Is that okay?” He asked standing up, looking particularly exhausted but not complaining for the sake of his husband who was pregnant with their children who refused to come out at the correct time.

He was four weeks over-due, tired and aching- Chanyeol was going to do whatever he could to make sure he was comfortable as much as he could.

“This is perfect thankyou- sorry that I’m being such a pain.” Baekhyun mumbled- tears springing to his eyes at the obvious tiredness he’s causing his love.

Chanyeol instantly drops next to the bath-tub hastily wiping away his tears “Baby, no- you’re not a pain and you never will be. You’re doing amazingly and I’ll do anything I can to make this comfortable for you- I know it’s not pleasant its- ah! My hand!” Chanyeol groaned as Baekhyun crushed his arm.

For an omega, the man was in no way weak.

“S-sorry, I just had a bad cramp.” He was about to progress when another one hit him, leaving him gripping the bathtub this time, nails digging into the material.

“Babe…” Chanyeol asked his eyes widening “Holy fuck… I… I think it’s time.”

“W-What?” The smaller looked distressed momentarily, panic across his face “Yeol I’m not ready, I don’t think I can do this!”

“Yes, baby, yes you can- look at you already so amazing and strong carrying our pups- And I’m going to be with you every step of the way” Chanyeol smiled and eventually by the fourth contraction, Baekhyun finally agreed to get dressed and head to the hospital.

After all their precious pups were coming now.

When Baekhyun woke up once more, Chanyeol was nowhere in sight. His stomach had considerably reduced in size although it was still fairly stretched and next to his bed lay a cot with two little pups inside.

“Oh baby you’re awake.” Chanyeol whispered, “They came out beautiful- just like their dad.” He pressed a light kiss against Baekhyun’s forehead.

“Yeollie, I want to hold them” Baekhyun mumbled, still incredibly drugged up and the taller gently moved the babies into his husband’s arms, so that he could hold their children for the first time ever.

“They’re so cute- he has your eyes and she definitely has your ears!” Baekhyun giggled softly, the babies stirring at his voice and reaching out for him.

“They have your beautiful hair and your button nose” Chanyeol cooed back at the little babies, letting them hold onto his thumbs.

“So we did the hard part right? We got them out of me alive?” Baekhyun looked up at the taller.

“Well, kind of… the nurse explained a lot of things to me when you were… out of it. She explained that while your… stomach may get flatter, your nipples and chest will get bigger- and then there’s breast feeding and… you know, we can talk about this at home, while you recover and we think of names for this two pups.”

Baekhyun groaned.

_Why_ had he let Chanyeol convince him to have children again?

_~fin_


End file.
